


Sing Me A Song [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [23]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie exhales at the memory, still feeling the echo of her warm fingers on his skin, pressing down at the nape of his neck. (Set post 1x03.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sing me a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241909) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**Length** : 00:09:51

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9mutlyzxbwcevz4/Outlander_SingMeASong_ITPE2015.mp3?dl=1) (13.5 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kyk7jgceopr180z/Outlander_Sing%20Me%20a%20Song.m4b?dl=1) (1.2 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Jelazakazone as part of Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015. Special thanks to Mardia for blanket permission.
> 
> For an alternative take on this fic, please see [erica_schall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)'s version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3299666).


End file.
